


Aftermath

by nanuk_dain



Series: Impossible Relationships [6]
Category: Generation Kill
Genre: M/M, Ray's dirty mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-11
Updated: 2011-12-11
Packaged: 2017-10-27 05:08:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/291912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanuk_dain/pseuds/nanuk_dain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray's having a Big Gay Epiphany – in a closet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftermath

  
[   
](http://pics.livejournal.com/nanuk_dain/pic/000be3gq)   


 

All right, so he wasn't the only one prone to stupid decisions. Good to know.

The small storage room was mostly dark in the night without any electricity for the lights. It was almost quiet this far away from the men, only random sounds from their camp inside the power plant filtered through, along with the gunfire outside. Ray's breath had begun to calm down after that spectacular orgasm – the first one not induced by his own hand in _way_ too long – but he hadn't bothered moving away from Tim who was still leaning heavily against the wall at his back.

Tim was right, they really were in _serious_ trouble.

Ray took a deep breath and with it he inhaled the scent of Tim's skin where his nose rested against his neck. Damn, he'd never thought he'd think that, but Tim smelled incredibly good. Ray suppressed a snort. Something was seriously wrong with him. He'd never particularly liked the smell of male sweat before, but suddenly he did. As long as it was Tim's, anyway.

Shit, he sounded like a love-sick pussy.

Out of the blue he was hit with the sudden urge to taste Tim's skin again and without giving it any thought, Ray shifted his head so that he could trail his tongue over the skin of Tim's collarbone. Just because he could.

The reaction was immediate. Tim shuddered against him and took a sharp breath, his hand on Ray's waist pulling him in.

“Josh...” Tim's voice was low and dark against Ray's ear, his breath warm against Ray's skin. Now it was up to Ray to shiver. He couldn't help it, it was just that his first name coming from Tim, his voice holding that particular shade of breathlessness, did things to his insides he would never be able to explain. Or would ever _try_ to explain, because he'd be a total chick if he ever said those things aloud. That didn't make them any less true, though.

No, Ray corrected in his mind, they weren't just in _serious_ trouble. They were in so much trouble he couldn't even find the words to define _how_ much.

Ray thought he should feel bad about this, should panic or get all in denial. Because what they – what _he_ – had just done was as gay as it could possibly be. Hell, his hand was covered with come, and it wasn't just his own. Shocking as it was, he found he didn't care right now, though. Couldn't, not with his face buried against Tim's neck, with the feeling of Tim's body pressed against his and Tim's scent in his nose. It made him feel comfortable, satisfied, _safe_ , and the firm grip of Tim's hand on his waist reassured him that he wasn't the only one feeling it.

Well, the fact that Tim was here with him _at all_ was pretty much all the reassurance he needed. Tim was as head-levelled as a person could be in this whole insanity. He wasn't the type to take such great risks for his career or his life just to satisfy a physical craving. And he had the strength and the skill to fight Ray off had he really wanted to, Ray didn't doubt that for a moment.

“Stop thinking so loudly, Josh.” Tim's voice was tinged with amusement and when he pressed his lips against Ray's neck, Ray could feel his smirk. “We're already in over our heads. The only thing we can do now is being really _really_ careful.”

“So it wasn't only me imaging things.” Ray cringed inwardly at those words as soon as he'd said them. They had slipped out before he'd thought about what they implied, and he hated how they made him sound like a teenage girl.

Tim was quiet for a moment, as if he was considering how to answer – or if he should answer at all, Ray guessed – but when he spoke, his voice was firm. “No, it wasn't.”

Ray felt himself relax against Tim, a tension leaving his body that he hadn't even been consciously aware of. “Good to know.”

Tim chuckled – and how pathetic was it that Ray could have listened to that sound for hours – and bit Ray's earlobe. "Do you really think I'd allow every horny whiskey tango Marine to jump my bones?"

Ray grinned against the skin of Tim's neck. "I really hope not. I don't want to have to beat up the whole battalion."

Tim just snorted. "I'm not a girl, Josh. You don't have to defend my honour."

"Who said I wanted to defend your honour?" Ray turned his head and lightly bit the skin below Tim's collarbone where a dark mark had begun forming. "I just don't like to share."

"Possessive, aren't we?" There was an sarcastic tone to Tim's voice, but Ray didn't miss the way it was darker and rougher than usual. Or that the grip of Tim's hand on Ray's waist tightened marginally at his words.

Ray didn't reply, he just bit Tim again. He didn't really know _how_ to reply. He'd never been serious enough about anybody to be possessive. Sure, he wouldn't have liked his girl – whoever the girl of the week had been – getting it on with any other guys, but once they were over, he didn't really care anymore. And now here he was, after his first hand job with a _guy_ , and he already knew deep down that he would go berserk should anybody else touch Tim like he had just done.

That reaction was kind of scary, actually.

Ray decided not to think about it – at least not now – and grazed his teeth over Tim's collarbone. Tim let his head fall back until it rested against the wall, baring his throat even more to grant Ray better access. There was _something_ about the gesture that made a shiver run through Ray's entire body. He opened his mouth and trailed his tongue along the sharp line of Tim's throat up to his ear, accompanied by small bites, always careful not to leave any marks where they would be visible.

"We should go back before we're missed and the LT sends out a search party." Tim remarked after a long moment of silence, his head still resting against the wall and his eyes closed. There was no real effort behind his words, his voice low and almost lazy, his hands pulling Ray closer instead of pushing him away.

"Hmmm." Ray hummed against the skin under his lips but didn't stop what he was doing. Tim wasn't really objecting, and Ray just didn't want this to be over yet. Its was only the sound of footsteps somewhere down the hallway that reminded them with a vengeance that they had to get out of there and back to the guys. Ray pulled away – even if it was reluctant – and stepped back to give Tim room to move.

"We're a mess." Ray couldn't help remarking when he looked down his uniform. There were unmistakable stains on his pants and the hem of his t-shirt, his jacket and his flak jacket lay in some kind of unidentifiable dirt on the ground and his right hand was sticky with their come. Tim didn't look any better with his t-shirt tugged out of his pants that were still undone. His bandana was askew due to Ray's hands sliding under it, his mouth was slightly reddened from their kisses and Ray knew that right under the collar of his t-shirt, there was a dark mark hidden where Ray had bitten him. Tim looked deliciously debauched, and it was an incredibly sexy look on him. Ray was seriously tempted to jump him again, never mind that he knew he couldn't get it up again this soon.

Tim didn't seem to notice the turn Ray's thoughts had taken – or he ignored it because he knew they'd never get out of this room otherwise – and wordlessly held out his canteen. He poured some water over Ray's hands, than over his own. "Let's wash it out the best we can."

“I hope nobody wonders were water stains come from in this dry shithole of a country.” Ray murmured while using water from his own canteen to clean the white stains on his pants close to his fly.

"It's dark. They won't be able to see the wetness and by morning, it'll be dry." Tim replied with a casual shrug while he cleaned his own clothes, then he looked up and smirked. “If they notice, just say you pissed on yourself in the dark.”

“Gee, thanks Tim. I'm flattered that you think so highly of my _shooting_ skills.”

Tim snorted out a barely suppressed laugh and bent over to retrieve his jacket from the ground where Ray had thrown it at the beginning of their make-out session. He pulled it on, tugged his t-shirt in his pants and closed his jacket before he reached for his flak jacket. Ray watched out of the corner of his eye while he put his own clothes back on. It was amazing how quickly Tim transformed back into the Navy corpsman, the playful side Ray had just got to know disappearing more and more with every piece of clothing and equipment.

“You go first.” Tim said when Ray had finished dressing, and jerked his chin towards the door. “You've been gone longer than me.”

Ray nodded and turned towards the door, squaring his shoulders and taking hold of his M4.

“Time to get out of the closet.” Ray remarked with a grin. His first sexual encounter with a guy, and it had taken place in a _closet_. The irony of that wasn't lost on him.

“Literally, at least.” Tim replied behind him with a low chuckle and Ray wondered how long it would be until he heard that sound again. It wasn't something Tim did when the guys were around. Ray felt the handle of the door under his fingers and all he wanted was to turn around and to steal one more kiss. Oh God, he wanted it so much. He bit his bottom lip hard enough to break the skin and forced himself not to look back. He knew he'd lose the battle if he so much as glanced at Tim.

It took all the discipline the Marines had taught him to open the door and step out without looking back.

When Ray lay between Brad and Trombley that night, he couldn't find any sleep. He stared at the concrete ceiling, not really seeing anything. He'd done it. He'd really done it. He had _jumped Tim_. Only now, with some hours of distance, did it sink in how insane that had been, how reckless and _stupid_. It could have backfired spectacularly. And yet it had been so incredibly _good_. He knew he would do it again given the opportunity, no doubt about that. Now if _that_ wasn't gay, he didn't know what was. Yet Tim hadn't freaked, and Ray had the distinct impression it hadn't been the first time he'd done something with a guy. Tim had known where to grab, how to hold, how to make Ray lose any conscious thought. Impossible that he was that much of a natural talent.

Ray closed his eyes resolutely, forcing his body to relax. It was kind of strange, he mused, that he knew that it wasn't a question of 'if' they did it again, only of 'when'. The real problem were the many people around them. And the war. And the lack of privacy.

And the fact that they could get kicked out of the forces for this.


End file.
